mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Varvara Vostok
"Indeed, But I must be alone on this special day, for this is the day where all my powers are at its uttermost edge from my control" -Varvara Vostok, on his special day Veronica Joan Taramantius Varvara Vostok, Or in short, Varvara Vostok, The Eldest Child in the 9th Generation of Vostok, and known as a Legendary Legionnaire Knight. History Childhood Years He was born on his mother's care, and being a son without a father, His mother had to resigned as a Omega General, when she got pregnant, He never met his father when he died at a war between bandits, along with their king. When He became six years old, and learned how to talk, Her mother taught him how to read, write, draw, dance, sing and fight. She created a perfect little knight and she cherished his life like he was a king on a throne, and soon he became a squire for his Aunt by the time he was 12 years old, Her mother died of unknown causes when he was 15 years old. Along with her sister, Yuriko, They were knighted in the walls of Earnwold in the year 'Knighthood Months' He became a Knight 3 days after his Birthday, and went his first quest along with her sister to destroy the pillars of light. He suceeded at destroying 4 pillars while her sister destroying 5 pillars, in 10 months, He had ranked up to Legion Commander while Yuriko had a rank higher than him because she had mainly took 3 quests every week, while he tooked two quests instead of three. 'Legion Commander Months' On the three weeks that he had been ranked into a Legion commander, He was notified as the "Greatest Commander" and was given a Medal of Valor, which was exclusively given from the "Queen of Omega Knights", He valiantly executed a very big role in the Vostok Army and the Omega Knight System, Killing and commanding a battalion in the battlefield in the Great War, before successfully winning the war in 3 months. Legendary Legionnaire Knight Years When he became a Legendary Legionnaire Knight,along with his sister, all the family and ancestors possessions, including the warehouse filled with chests of gold, their weapons, and their sets of armor onto his hands, He always go to Earnwold for some quests, treasure hunting, or buy equipment for his arsenal, He and his mount, a horse, had traveled the whole world with luck on their hands, He carries 10 pieces of gold everyday, Buying gifts and stuff or hire mercenaries for his travels. He is excellent on every combat that he encounters, from his brute strength to his precised intelligence and ability. But all that changed evenly when his own "Family Power" came out from his soul and bonded inside of him, He became more excellent statuses and had accelerated healing, and he used it only when he is in need nor danger. 'Personality' He had two personalities, both of which were exclusive on his life's ontold His first personality, Which is his normal thing, He would giggle on something that he made fun of, He would help others with no time, or give people money for charity. He is sometimes a snob, because of his heritage and class, He would walk like any other royal kin, swaying his hips on every step. On his time as his alias, Joan, He would strut around the town of Eden, giving every townspeople muffins, including travelers, knights, children and sometimes even to creatures who he seem farthold. His other personality is much more warned, as his anger and calm personality is combined with his power, His calm but sinister personality is much more made for his own amusement, Having a deep and strong loyalty to his friends, comarades, Royal kin, Family, Gods and Demons alike. 'Appearance' He is like any other Vostok men, He has a small strong built arms, has wide hips and large chest, much kinda like his sister, but the lacking of boobs and is shorter by 3 inches, In his mansion, He would wear clothes made from pure silk and gold cloth, and has a Vostok Medalion on his chest, hanging like a pin. On his travels, He would wear his Mother's armor, and a silk cape, underneath his armor are clothes that are highly made from gold cloth, and it has still his medalion on his chest. On his Alias, Joan...would wear a pure white silk robe, and a long blue gown that was given by his Aunt, and still has the medalion on his chest as well. On his Omega Form, He is likely to be wearing a diamond gown, and has six large wings on his back, and a long white robe that reaches thrice his own normal height, He is much taller, as his height had been increased by 2 inches. He carries a large golden scale on his left hand and 3 large Guardian swords on his right hand. 'Family' * Antion Vostok (Father, Deceased) - He was a General in the Vostok Army when the Great War started years before Varvara was born, He was killed in an ambush of dragons in the war. * Aida Vostok (Mother, Deceased) '- She was a Omega General in the Omega Knight System and went war with the Vostok Army, before marrying Antion and became pregnant before Antion died, She retired when she became pregnant to his first son, Varvara and his twin sister, Yuriko. She died of unknown causes when Varvara became 15 * '''Yuriko Vostok (Twin Sister) '- Known also as "Omega of Tides", She was an Omega Knight, a rank higher than his older brother, Varvara. Has more determination and willing to fight anyone, Unlike his brother, She is filled with heavy thoughts of blood spilled on her blade * 'Maria Vostok (Aunt) '- She is an Omega General and younger sister of Aida, She is currently known as Varvara's Guardian. * 'Donald (Current "Best Friend") '- He deemed himself as a protector to Varvara, as he himself saved him from a vast attack of wolves in Lake Mirrorpool in his alias, Joan. He became a bodyguard and a lover to his boyfriend, Varvara. '''The "Family's Power" This unknown power came from the mixed powers between Heaven and Hell, and it upon struck the first generation of the Vostok's, It was also called as a cursed blessing to the generation. It made the Vostok's become powerful in combat with its great bonuses and their lifespan is extremely increased to 300 years,This is also one reason why the Vostok Generation is successful and rich, and eventually each great power has also its dangers as well, Each family member had a limit on their powers, with the help of their family medalions, which were made to make a limited usage of the powers that they had. Every year, on each of their birthdays, they have put alone in their rooms or locked in the halls of their shrine, leaving them on their own, as this was their time that their powers will be at the brink edge from their control, If they successfully control it from dawn till nightfall, they would get praised or blessed with their stats, If not..two are on options; One- The power inside them will grow and destroy his own body, materializing them and turn them into dust. Two- The power consumes their beyond control, leaving the power give only one choice, A path to destruction. The second option is also called Omega Form, but it has two categories. The Power's Skills It has only four skills; * Psyonic wave - This is most used skill in every Vostok's combat, Trying to stun a circle of enemies within a 5 meter radius on low usage, but used on a high force can brutally damage foes within a 7 meter radius, only the one's who hold a Vostok Medalion or had a shield that is powerful enough can block this kind of attack. * Psyonic Thrust '''- Preferrable for people who loved to use spears, Halberds or glaives, they give an enormous damage to the opponent, leaving them heavily damaged. * '''Psyonic Shield - This is mainly their used for magic situations, as it gives them invunerablity to both magic and elemental elements, They only last for a couple of seconds (43 seconds to be exact). * Psyonic Speed and Teleportation - Used for entering and escaping from combat, this is a common skill to use in every situational task. as for teleporting, it is used only for combat situations, not for travelling purposes. * It also gives a large proportion of fast regenaration rate, depending on how much the power was used. Omega Form The form has two categories; The Unleashed and The Anger. The Unleashed, is a form wherein the user is consumed from within its capabilities, much more like a monster perhaps. They're only noticed when it has formed an black aura around its body and it body is as large as 12 meters , its only words it say on this transformation is "Na parest, Lok du mar" which means 'Dont be afraid, I am here to help' unto forth that the destruction has begun, and it starts to wreck everything on its path by consuming all life in existance, This is also very rare indefinetly, as its only happens in every holders special day (Birthday) and their lifespan can only reach till the next sunrise and depending on what time it happened on the user's special day, as the sun rises back from the world, the power itself shook and returns back to its normal state, leaving the user unharmed but left with a large amount of destruction it left. Unlike its other counterpart, The Anger, is more controlled by the user but had to use their anger along with their powers, much more that they attack and kill with like a smite on a flower. They are still in their normal form but has its life on the edge of death and life itself, Their lifespan can currently go up to 7 days, and if not contained by its family's medalion before the lifespan, the user itself will be consumed and will materialized to small fragments of crystals, but restoring the wreck that it created, excluding the blood that it had spilled. Weapon and Armor Arsenal His everyday weapons are taken cared from his heart, All of his weapons were built from his ancestors before he was born. These weapons and armor are rare due the "Family's Power" laced and attached with it, Only his family kin or worthy enough, can carry this weapons and armor sets to good use * Dual Guardian Swords - '''Built from his ancestors, these grand weapons are dangerous in close-combat, capable of slicing and crushing foes in combat, These were forged in the crypts of the Vostok's Mansion. * '''Halberd of Queens - '''Never be underestimated by its name, this weapon can size up to 5 meters, capable of killing creatures such as Dragons and Monsters, if also used with Psyonic Thrust, It can penetrate one's armor with ease. * '''Windblast Crossbow - '''Known also as the "Gift of the Stars" and forged from a fallen star, This is widely known for its large size, a size of a full grown man, It fires 3 types of arrows; '''Stardust Arrows - These arrows cannot always penetrate any element and armor, and cannot penetrate God-made armor but its shining light can temporary blind a person. Spectral Arrows '- When penetrated, it makes the enemy burn for a few seconds, not even water can put the flame out. And '''Adamantite Arrows -' It is also laced with Ichor, a liquid substance made from burned Stardust Crystals and gives out a very strong, but non-lethal poisonous substance when penetrated or even a scratch. It has also a three-round burst, which can fire three arrows in one fire. * 'Aida's Contaire Glaives - '''Forged with Stardust Diamonds and Adamantite Metal, It can throw and slice up to 5 enemies, and returns back to its owner after 5 bounces, If there are only less than 5 enemies, it comes back to the enemy it had bounced before, Thus returning back to its owner, It is commonly used by Aida Vostok, A Legenadary Legionnaire Knight and the mother of Varvara Vostok. * ' Aida's Star Adamantite Armor - '''Two were forged with Stardust Diamonds, A Fallen Star, and Adamantite Metal, Its the only armor in the Vostok Generation that was made with a star, Cannot be penetrated by any weapons, except demonic, cursed and Godly weapons, and has 40% chancr of immunity to magic. It was made especially for Aida Vostok and Joan of Arc, Before Aida died, she gave it to his first son, Varvara and the second was used for display in the mansion, along with the rest of the armor which are contained and sealed with unbreakable glass. It can also be used as an emergency armor in case a war has broken out. '''Extra Information * He is widely known in the Town of Eden, as his mother helped in the Town Hall and defended the town from Bandits and Thieves. * On his spare time, he would draw hybrids and mythical creatures, as one of his hobbies. * Whenever he goes to town, He wears a long gown and named himself Joan, carrying 40 pieces of gold, a basket of muffins, and a dagger laced with Ichor. He is pretty unoticable, as his hair made him look like a real girl. * When he takes his helmet off, He looks like a real girl in real life because of his long hair, He still looks beautiful even he had his hair on a bun. * He devoted his life to hybrids, as he was saved from an ambush from bandits by a hybrid. * He has retractable wings, he only use it if he had no mount to ride on. * If a warrior sees him in his alias, Joan, and traveled with him to Earnwold in his real name, He would hide his face at all times, even in sleep. * On his special day, He would lock himself in a shrine of his ancestor, Joan of Arc. * He wanted to become like his ancestor, Joan of Arc, as she was ranked as "Queen of Omega Knights" three ranks higher from his position. * His Sister, Yuriko, has a rank higher than him, She was ranked as "Omega Knight" and she is almost to reach her target rank, "Omega General" which held by the position of their mother, Aida. * There are 9 ranks of knighting valor of the Vostok family, in order from lowest to highest; Knight, Royal Knight, Grand Knight, Legion Knight, Legion Commander, Legendary Legionnaire Knight, Omega Knight, Omega General, and lastly King/Queen of Omega Knights. * His Mansion and Warehouse is guarded by "Family's Power" and can only be entered by a Vostok or someone worthy enough, including a royal kin, Immortals cannot enter if they are not worthy, and they will get blocked by a shield surrounded the buildings. * He always gets information out of his mercenaries before finishing a quest or grabbing a treasure Category:Government Category:Vostok Army Category:Omega Knight System Category:Order of Blackrose